Mike and Zoey's Diapey Love Reunion
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This takes place after chapter's 44 and 45 of "Total Drama Diaper Private Time" as Mike returns from filming his latest movie as they have reunion sex, could this be the hottest reunion sex ever? Find out. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. English and Italian languages are going to be used. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY! EVERYONE!


Mike and Zoey's Diapey Love Reunion

 **Summary: Based off of Chapters 44 and 45 of "Total Drama Diaper Private Time" also known as "Zoey Part II" and "Mike Part II" as Mike was filming a movie called "Loveless Soul" at the time of the solos taking place as his took place in Atlanta while Zoey's took place back in Toronto and it was on Mike's actual birthday. Now that filming and production has ended, Mike is returning home to his wife Zoey and son Mike Jr. What will happen? Find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and my friend and longtime co-writer Hellflores who is probably the biggest Zoke shipper in the world. Joel! This is for you brother! ENJOY EVERYONE ELSE!**

It was a week after Zoey and Mike's sexy solos as it was also a week after Mike's birthday as he was on his way home from Atlanta, Georgia where he was filming his newest movie called "Loveless Soul" which was a romance drama movie.

Anyway Mike had a really big smile on his face, one he was returning home and two he was returning home to the woman he loved more than life itself and to his son which he loved almost as he loved his wife.

 **The reason why Mike had a big smile on his face because of two reasons, one he was excited to return home to see Zoey and two Mike saw "Dumb and Dumber" on the plane so that's why he had that silly smile on his face just to clear everything up.**

Meanwhile, Zoey was wearing a summer dress as she had her diaper under it while Mike Jr, was soundly sleeping in his bedroom. Soon enough there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! Is that Mike? Zoey excitedly said as she ran to the door and opened it, revealing to her husband, Mike Smith, wearing his normal clothes and holding a bouquet of red roses.

"ZOEY! I'M HOME!" Mike said with a huge smile on his face.

"MIKE!" Zoey said back as they hugged and kissed.

"I missed you." Zoey said to Mike.

"Same here. Sorry if I had a super big smile on my face, I saw Dumb and Dumber on the plane on the way home." Mike said to Zoey.

"It's okay... but... ohhh!" Zoey said and moaned excitedly besfore she kissed him again as he returned the favor.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey and Mike moaned as they didn't stop kissing for a bit since they both missed each other so very much and they kept going in their really deep and romantic makeout session until Mike stopped the kiss.

"Wow! That's something I missed a lot too!" Mike said as Zoey blushed and giggled before they entered the house which was a an Itlianate House which had 12,000 square feet of land, which included a 3 acre lake, a really big swimming pool, a big pool house, and a whole lot more stuff as the inside of the house looked very nice, and very classy.

"Are you hungry? Can I make you something?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I'm not too hungry... the airplane food was a bit bad on my stomach, hehehe..." Mike answered before he chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry. But at least what do you think of the video I sent you?" Zoey asked Mike who blushed deeply.

"You mean the birthday video you sent me?" Mike asked Zoey as she nodded before they both sat down in the living room on the couch.

"Yeah... did you wuv my sexy birthday video I made for you?" Zoey asked Mike as she was already feeling freaky as she rubbed Mike's chest through his shirt as he blushed.

"I... absolutely wuv it so very much!" Mike answered back.

"But..." Mike said as he pulled her close to him.

"Did you enjoy my video respond to it?" Mike asked her.

"Well...wanna know what I thought about your hawt diapey video?" Zoey responded back with a question of her own.

"Yes." Mike answered her.

"It was exquisite, fantastic, it was a sexy and hawt masterpiece that should win an academy award if ever submitted." Zoey answered Mike as he smirked.

"Why thankies my beautiful and sexy angel!" Mike said before he kissed her cheek until he decided to get freaky and started kissing and sucking her neck softly like a sexy vampire.

"Ohh! Heheheh! Mikey, Stop it! That tickles..." Zoey softly moaned, giggled, and said to Mike.

"No... besides, your video was a work of art! A masterpiece that angels blessed deeply!" Mike responded back to Zoey as he kept kissing her neck as she was getting horny.

"Ohhhh! God!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she soon pounced on Mike.

"Mikey! Fuck me... please do it!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies Zoey, let's do it in the bedroom." Mike said to her.

"Okies then!" Zoey said as the two went to their bedroom as they began to change their clothes.

"Should we record this?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yes we should!" Mike answered Zoey as they smiled at each other as she finished putting on her angel costume from her video.

"Mike, do I look-" Zoey said as she was about to ask him a question but she stopped as Mike came back, wearing his sexy devil outfit from his video.

"Wow!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Wow!" Mike said back as they blushed.

"You look... so hawt!" They said to each other as they kissed each other before he grabbed his video camera.

"Lights..." Mike said to Zoey.

"Camera..." Zoey said back to Mike.

"Action!" They said to each other before he started to record with the camera.

"Hello there everyone!" Mike and Zoey said to the camera.

"It's me, Mike Smith." Mike introduced himself before Zoey was next.

"I'm Mike's wife, Zoey Smith." Zoey said to the camera.

"I just got back from Atlanta, Georgia where I was filming my next new movie, Loveless Soul! But during that was my birthday." Mike said to the camera.

"I sent my sexy devil of a hubby a sexy birthday video and he did the same to me, his sexy diapey wearing angel." Zoey said to the camera once again.

"Now I'm back, and tonight... you have the honor of watching us have sexy reunion diapey sex." Mike said to the camera once again.

"As an angel and devil... enjoy the show." Zoey and Mike said on camera as they started to make out.

"Mmmm!" They moaned and muffled as Mike groped his diapered angel's ass while Zoey rubbed her diapered devil's baba hard.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" They moaned and said before Zoey playfully pushed Mike onto the bed.

"Enjoy the show, Mikey Boo!" Zoey said as she started to strip off her angel clothes until she was wearing only her diaper, showing off her soft 32B angel like breasts, her white fishnet stockings and her white heels.

"Wow!" Mike soon undo his diapey and started stroking his baba slowly.

"Is your diapey on?" Zoey asked him.

"Of course." Mike answered her.

"Then leave it on, please!" Zoey told Mike to leave his diaper on as she started doing a sexy dance, shaking her hips around, jiggling her soft angel chest and even started moving her diapered ass.

"Mmmm! You like that?" Zoey moaned with passion as she asked him before she smacked her diapered ass.

"Oh god yes!" Mike answered Zoey started stroking his baba hawd while Zoey smirked.

"Mmm, you're so hawt, baby." Mike moaned softly before he called her "hawt" making her blush.

"Thankies... I wuv how you're enjoying my show... I can't wait to see your show." Zoey said in response.

"I bet you can't." Mike said while he winked in response as Zoey blushed after he winked as she kept dancing, shaking her diapered ass, and even twerking while he kept stroking his baba.

"Ohhhh!" Mike moaned before he stopped stopped stroking his baba, preventing his climax to happen early as Zoey then sat on his lap.

"Oh! Hehehe." Mike said as he giggled a bit while he blushed.

"Enjoying it so far?" Zoey asked him.

"Yeah..." Mike answered Zoey.

"Would like to play around with these?" Zoey asked Mike before she shook her chest, jiggling her soft boobies around.

"Yes please! But when I'm done... don't cover them... I wuv seeing your soft breasts!" Mike answered her as he soon started to suck and rub her breasts while she started grinding her diaper against his diaper.

"Mmmmm!" Mike moaned sexually as he was turned on.

"Mmmmmm...!" Zoey sexually moaned as she was turned on as well.

"This diapey grinding is so hawt and sexy!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Agreed." Mike said in agreement as they briefly kissed.

"Now it's time for me to give you a show that you've been missing." Mike seductively said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered as Mike quickly sucked on her breasts ne last time as he swapped places with her.

"Are you ready for your sexy devil to give you a strip dance?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Oh absolutely, Mikey Boo!" Zoey answered Mike who grinned as he stripped down all of his clothes, until he was wearing only his diaper and his devil horns.

"Ohhhh! That's one hawt and sexy baby devil!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Thankies..." Mike said as he grabbed Zoey's halo.

"Leave it on... you look cute with it... now enjoy the show my sexy angel." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as Mike began to pose, dance, and even twerk as she loved his show as he spanked his own diapered butt.

"Ya like this?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Oh hell yeah!" Zoey answered him before she started to rub her diapered pussy slowly while Mike kept dancing and shaking his diapered ass for her.

"Wow!" Zoey said before she slapped Mike's ass.

"You got one nice ass, Mikey Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies Zoey, but your ass is beyond everyone else's." Mike said to Zoey who then blushed as she increased her rubbing.

"Ohhhhhh!" Zoey moaned as she kept rubbing herself while Mike kept sexy dancing.

"Oh yeah! You like that?" Mike said before he asked her.

"I wuv it so much!" Zoey said before she stopped her rubbing, preventing a premature explosion as well.

"Mmm... what should we do next?" Zoey moaned softly before she asked Mike.

"Makeout." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okies then!" Zoey said as the two resumed their hot makeout session while also rubbing each other's diapered asses.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they kept at it until Zoey started to stroke his baba.

"Ohhh!" Mike moaned and hissed as Zoey rubbed and stroked his baba, then Mike pushed Zoey onto the bed, then Zoey pulled him onto the bed having Mike laying on the bed next to her.

"Oh shit!" Mike shouted with pleasure.

"Mmmm! Il mio diapey sexy che indossa diavolo è un grande hawk baba!" Zoey said to Mike in Italian as he blushed deeply. **[1]**

"Is that Italian?" Mike asked her.

"Si!" Zoey answered Mike in Italian.

"So HAWT!" Mike shouted with pure joy.

"Grazie!" Zoey said before she began sucking on his baba. **[2]**

"Ohhhh!" Mike moaned as Zoey sucked and licked her hubby's baba slowly, wanting to enjoy it and not to rush things.

"Mmmm! Il tuo baba è così bello e grosso, Mikey Boo!" Zoey moaned and said in Italian. **[3]**

She stroked his baba for a bit until she resumed her sucking, going a little bit faster and harder.

"Ahhhhh...! Grazie, amore mio!" Mike moaned and shouted in Italian while his hands rubbed Zoey's cherry red hair while she continued to suck her hubby's baba.

"Mmmm! Hawder, please." Mike moaned and begged Zoey in English.

"Beg for it... in Italian?" Zoey asked Mike seductively.

"Do it and I'll suck it even hawder than before." Zoey said to Mike.

"Per favore Zoey, il mio diapey sexy che indossa l'amore? Vuoi per favore succhiare il mio hawd baba." Mike asked and spoke to Zoey in Italian. **[4]**

"Okies then!" Zoey answered as she made the scene hottter as she started giving Mike a hot titty job while also sucking on his baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled as she was enjoying it.

"HOLY SHIT! OHHHHHHHH...!" Mike shouted, grunted, and moaned in absolute pleasure as Zoey sucked and rubbed Mike's baba hard and fast.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled as she started to deepdrooling and deepthroat Mike's baba as he bit his lip hard.

"Mmmmm! Ti amo, Mikey Boo!" Zoey said in Italian. **[5]**

"Ti amo, Zoey!" Mike said back in the same language. **[6]**

Mike soon felt himself getting close so he grabbed Zoey's head and started fucking it hard while Zoey kept her breasts on his baba still.

"Ohhhhh! Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Mike moaned and shouted as he was about to explode as Zoey stopped sucking for a second.

"Do it Mikey Boo!" Zoey said to Mike as he was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Mike grunted and moaned as he climaxed hard inside of Zoey's mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned sweetly as Mike kept climaxing hard, Zoey then pulled out as Mike continued to climax hard, covering her breasts with his Italian milky.

"Mmm! Wow, you cumsies a lot, my sexy devil." Zoey said to Mike.

"Hehe, yeah." Mike giggled and said to Zoey who swallowed his milky in her mouth and licked off the remaining Italian juice on her boobs.

"It was yummy." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said to Zoey.

"Now it's your turn..." Zoey said as Mike nodded as they swapped places, Zoey opened her legs out and showed Mike her wet diapered pussy.

"Take your time... I want to enjoy it." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies... Zoey!" Mike said before he started things off by licking her area slowly.

"Mmmmm!" Mike muffled as he was licking it and savoring it like an ice cream cone.

"Ohhhh! Yes, keep going!" Zoey moaned and shouted as Mike licked her diapered pussy slowly, wanting to savor the moment while his hands started rubbing her boobs once again.

"Ohhh! Yes, pleasure me more, Mikey Boo!" Zoey moaned and shouted at Mike.

"Ti piace questo Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey in Italian. **[7]**

"Mmm! Yes, keep talking Italian, Mikey." Zoey moaned softly and said to him.

"Okies, Zoey!" Mike said before he started to lick her harder while one of his hands started to rub her area slowly.

"Mmmmm! La tua fica da pannolino ha un sapore così dolce!" Mike moaned and muffled as he spoke in Italian. **[8]**

"Grazie, Mikey Boo! Ohhhh! Hawder, please?" Zoey said in Italian before she asked Mike in English. **[9]**

"Beg for it in Italian like I did!" Mike told Zoey.

"OHHHHHHHHH! SI! SI! SI! Continua a leccare Mikey Boo! per favore! Più forte!" Zoey moaned and begged Mike to keep going in Italian. **[10]**

"Okies then! (Mike soon started fingering Zoey hawd while he sucked and licked her diapered pussy crazy.

"Mmmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned as he was enjoying it.

"Ohhhhh! Si si si! Ohhhh, Mikey Boo!" Zoey moaned and shouted in Italian and English once more as she rubbed her hands against Mike's spiky hair while he kept licking, fingering, and sucking on her diapered pussy. **[11]**

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned with such intensity and glee.

"Mmmmmmm! I wuv licking your diapey pussy! It's very sweet and delicious!" Mike muffled, and said to Zoey before he went harder and harder.

"Mmmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned once again as he kept at it until it was time.

"Ahhhh! I can't hold it, I'm gonna Cumsies!" Zoey moaned as she also shouted as well.

"Do it then!" Mike said as he continued his hard licking, sucking, and fingering as Zoey clawed on the bed.

"AHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed like a passionate angel as she exploded all over Mike's face.

"Ohhhhhhh! SI!" Zoey moaned and shouted in Italian during her climax as she also climaxed all over his mouth. **[12]**

"Yummy...I was starving." Mike said to Zoey seductively.

"Hehehe... you were hungry for my sweet milky huh?" Zoey giggled and asked him.

"Yes I was..." Mike answered her.

"So what's next?" Mike asked her as they began to clean up.

"Mikey... can I ask you something?" Zoey asked him.

"Yeah." Mike answered her.

"Well... can I peg you, pretty please?" Zoey asked him before she gave Mike her best begging look on her face.

"Awww... I can't say no to you... besides, I would wuv to be pegged, My Sweet diapey wearing angel." Mike answered Zoey.

"Yay! Thankies so much!" Zoey said as she grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper.

"Suck it first, please

"Okies!" Mike said as he soon licked and sucked on Zoey's baba, getting it nice and wet.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned while he was sucking on it.

"Ohhh... I know how much you wuv it when I suck on your baba." Zoey moaned softly and said to Mike who stopped to respond.

"Yup!" Mike responded back as he sucked on her baba harder.

"Mmmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned

"Yeah, go hawder!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Mmmmmmmmm…!" Mike moaned and muffled as she kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Gonna Cumsies again!" Zoey said as she screamed softly before she climaxed inside of Mike's mouth.

"Mmm!" Mike muffled as he swallowed it.

"Yummy." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies... now it's fucky time." Zoey said to Mike.

"Do it! Fuck my ass, baby." Mike said as he got on all fours.

"Okies." Zoey said before she began to fuck Mike in the ass.

"Ohhh!" Mike and Zoey moaned as she went slow at first.

"Mmmm! Your ass is so tight!" Zoey said as she smacked it hard.

"Thankies, keep slapping my ass." Mike said to Zoey.

"Have you been a naughty baby?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I'm a Naughty Diapey wearing devil... yes I've been naughty! So smack my ass and fuck me." Mike answered Zoey and told her to spank and fuck him harder.

"Okies then." Zoey said to Mike as she did what he told her to do.

"God this feels so good!" Mike said to her.

"Good you sexy naughty baby." Zoey said to him as she kept at it.

"Ohhhh! I wuv you so much!" Mike said to Zoey.

"I wuv you too!" Zoey said as she increased her fucking and pounded Mike's ass hard.

"Ohhhhh! Hawt! So hawt!" Zoey moaned and shouted.

"Totes!" Mike said in agreement as he started stroking his baba as Zoey kept going until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Zoey shouted.

"Me too!" Mike shouted back as Zoey fucked Mike even harder as she was about to climax inside of his ass.

"Ohhhhhh!" They screamed as Mike climaxed inside of his diaper while Zoey Cumsies inside of his ass.

"So hawt!" They shouted as they panted as Zoey pulled out as they relaxed for a second.

"My god! That was hawt!" Mike said to her.

"Totes! I really wuv it when I use this on you or the girls! Hehehe..." Zoey said as she giggled before she took it off of her diaper.

"Zoey, can I ask you something?" Mike asked her.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." Zoey answered him.

"Okies." Mike said before he began to ask her an important.

"Zoey, how would you feel about having another baby?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Huh?" Zoey said in response.

"We make another baby, Zoey." Mike answered her.

"Really?!" Zoey asked Mike who nodded.

"That would be incredible! I always wanted Mike Jr to have a little brother or sister." Zoey said to Mike.

"Me too... so what do you say?" Mike said back before he asked her.

"I say... Let's have another baby!" Zoey answered Mike before they kissed as they fell onto their bed.

"Mmmm..." Zoey moaned as she loved Mike's lips.

"Mmmmm…!" Mike and Zoey moaned during their brief romantic makeout session.

"Let's do it!" Mike said before he began to fuck her hard on their bed as he pounded her diapered pussy hard in the Missionary Style.

"Ohhhh! You're so absolutely soft, wet and warm! My sexy diapey angel!" Mike moaned and said to Zoey.

"You're so hawd and hawt my sexy diapey devil!" Zoey said to him as once again they kissed each other as Mike kept pounding Zoey harder and harder.

"Mmmmmm!" Zoey moaned with delightful pleasure.

"I missed you so very much!" Mike and Zoey said to each other before they made out hard as Mike kept going even harder.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned as they kept at it as Mike and Zoey started talking to the camera with Mike going first.

"I've been waiting to come back home to my sexy wifey! She's the most important person in my entire life! I absolutely wuv her so much!" Mike said to the camera as Zoey was next with talking to the camera.

"I've been waiting for my handsome sexy hubby to come back home! He's the greatest husband in the entire world! I can't stand to be without him, I wuv him so very much!" Zoey said as they once more kissed as Mike and Zoey were getting close to climaxing again.

"Oh God Zoey! I'm so close!" Mike said to Zoey.

"So am I!" Zoey said back at him as they kissed each other in absolutely pleasure as Mike pound her harder and harder until...it was time.

"HERE IT COMES!" Mike and Zoey shouted with one final thrust, they both screamed in absolute pleasure as Mike climaxed hard inside of Zoey while she exploded all over Mike's waist.

"AHHHHH! Oh my god, yes!" Mike and Zoey screamed as he pulled out as he stroked his baba hard.

"Here comes my final load... Beg for it, like a sexy baby, Zoey!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as she began to coo like a sexy but very bad baby girl.

"Goo Gaa Gi! Give me your hawt sexy man milky, Mikey Boo! Cover my body with your hawt Cumsies!" Zoey said in baby talk to Mike.

"Here it comes!" Mike said as Zoey closed her eyes, opened her mouth with her tongue out as Mike soon climaxed once again.

"Ohhhhhh!" Mike moaned, groaned, and screamed as he covered her mouth, face, and her breasts with his hot, milky, and very creamy cumsies.

"Mmmm!" Zoey moaned while Mike shot his load.

"Oh yeah." Zoey said with such seduction in her voice, tone, and her eyes.

"That was so fucking hawt." Mike said to Zoey who licked up his cumsies and swallowed all of it like it was fine wine.

"Mmmmm… totes." Zoey moaned and said to him in agreement.

"Up for a quickie in the shower?" Mike asked her.

"Ohhh! Shower sex! Yes I am!" Zoey answered him.

"Awesome!" Mike said as he and Zoey held their hands as they entered the bathroom.

"Should we take off our diapeys?" Mike asked her.

"What do you think?" Zoey asked him.

"I think we should." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as they took off their diapers as Mike turned on the shower, getting it warm for them as they entered it.

"Ahhhh! Feel so good!" They both sighed and said as Zoey pulled Mike close.

"Shall we continue?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yes please!" Mike answered her as they started kissing each other as they also grinded their areas together.

"Mmmm!" They moaned softly.

"Mmm... stills feel kinda nice without the diapers... but I still love them." Zoey moaned softly and said to Mike.

"Me too." Mike said in agreement as Zoey kneeled downs.

"I'm gonna suck your Italian cock first." Zoey said to Mike who was excited about having shower sex but also normal sex for the first time in a little while.

"Do it!" Mike said as Zoey started to suck his baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she also started to rub her area hard, even though they aren't wearing diapers they still enjoy the normal sex even though they were in the shower.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah!" Mike moaned and shouted at Zoey with enjoyment.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she also licked and sucked him harder as she stopped sucking but stroked his rocket very hard.

"I love your sausage so much." Zoey said to him.

"It's nice to have a quick break from diaper sex isn't it?" Mike said to Zoey before he asked her.

"Yeah!" Zoey answered Mike as she soon deepthroated and deepdrool Mike's cock.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she went harder as Mike started fucking her face without grabbing it.

"Mmmm!

"Ohhhh! Fuck! I'm gonna cum again! For the fourth time tonight!" Mike moaned and said to Zoey.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Mike moaned as he climaxed so hard all over her face and mouth as she swallowed all of it.

"Yummy." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thank you babe." Mike said to her as Zoey bended over.

"Fuck me." Zoey said as he began to do so.

"Ohhh!" Mike moaned as he grabbed her waist and started to pound her ass.

"Ohhhh!" They both moaned as Mike bit his lips as he fucks Zoey in her ass even harder while also started slapping her butt.

"Oh! Keep doing that! Fuck my ass harder, Mikey Boo!" Zoey shouted at Mike.

"Sure thing Zoey!" Mike said as he increased his pounding as he fuck Zoey even harder.

"Oh Mikey Boo!" Mike said as he soon pulled her close, squeezing her breasts.

"Mmmm! Oh! You're so hot!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike who kept at it.

"Thanks Zoe-Zoe!" Mike said as he kept fucking her in the ass as Zoey started rubbing her pussy.

"Mmmmm! Oh yes!" Zoey moaned and shouted with glee as Mike kept fucking her ass hard until it was time.

"I'm gonna cum again! Should I cum inside your ass or outside?" Mike asked Zoey.

"In!" Zoey answered him.

"Yes dear!" Mike shouted as he fucked her ass harder and harder until he soon came hard inside of her ass.

"Ohhhhh!" Mike moaned during his fifth and final climax.

"Ahhhhh! Yes!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she came hard as well.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they shared a sexy tongue kiss.

"I love you so much." They said to each other as they kissed again before they actually cleaned up in the shower, then they dried up and put their diapers back on and headed back to their bed and began to makeout.

"This is nice being back in diapeys after a quick break." Zoey said to Mike.

"Agreed." Mike said to her as they stopped making out.

"Before we go...let's pee in our diapeys." Mike said to her.

"Okies Mikey." Zoey said to Mike as they relaxed and began to pee in their diapers.

"So warm." Zoey said to Mike.

"So wet." Mike said as they kept peeing in their diapers until it was flooded.

"Ahhhh... much better! Bye bye everyone!" They said to the camera as Mike signed off and turned off the camera as the two soon smiled and hugged each other.

"Best reunion sex ever!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes, diapey sex then shower sex... it was incredible." Zoey said in agreement before she commented on the sex.

"But what was better honey...Diapey Sex? Or... Shower sex?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Diapey sex." Zoey answered him.

"We should changey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as they changed each other as they talk.

"Though it was nice having regular sex again... I still like having diapey sex better." Zoey said to Mike.

"Me too!" Mike said as he finished changing Zoey's diaper.

"There you go sweetie!" Mike said as Zoey began to change Mike's diaper.

"Plus, you're now going to have another baby." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Me too!" Mike said in agreement.

"How was Atlanta?" Zoey asked him.

"It was fun. Wish you went with me, maybe we can go soon." Mike answered Zoey.

"Sounds like fun." Zoey said as they kissed as they got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Goodnight Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Mike as they both turned off the lights.

"Tio Amo." Mike and Zoey said that they loved each other in Italian. **[13]**

 **THIS WAS A REALLY HOT LEMON BETWEEN ME AND HELLFLORES!**

 **Translations:**

 **1\. My sexy diapey wearing devil is a big hawt baba**

 **2\. Thank you**

 **3\. Your Baba is so nice and big, Mikey Boo!**

 **4\. Please Zoey, my sexy diapey wearing lover? Please, please, suck my hawd baba?**

 **5\. I love you**

 **6\. I love you**

 **7\. Do you like this Zoey?**

 **8\. Your diapered pussy tastes so sweet!**

 **9\. Thank you**

 **10\. YES! YES! YES! Keep licking Mikey Boo! please! Harder!**

 **11\. YES! Yes! Yes!**

 **12\. YES!**

 **13\. I Love you**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
